Bend or Break
by Miyazaki Arashia
Summary: Miyazaki Arashia has the powers to heal Captain Ukitake, but Captain Kuchiki and his Vice-Captain are fighting for her attention. This story is set after the introduction of the Espada because I love them SO much. Lemons in some chapters! REVIEW please!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!

Chapter 1: The Woman with Shinigami Reiatsu

Renji creeps down an alleyway in Karakura town, following a very determined Hollow with Ichigo. They had followed a Hollow every night that week, and they all seemed to be going the same direction. Renji and Ichigo decided to let the Hollow get to its destination, which led them to a home with a garden on the roof. Through the window Renji could see a young woman tinkering with a plant on the windowsill. She had long flowing red hair and resembled a cross between Orihime and Rangiku. It appeared as if the woman was humming to herself. Suddenly, the Hollow stepped in front of the window and the woman's face turned in a severe scowl. The woman opened up the window, as Renji appeared on the window sill and put himself in between the Hollow and the woman. However, the woman yelled "Out of my WAY!" as she shot a purple flame from her hand towards the Hollow's mask, immediately defeating the Hollow. Renji was in shock and he fell to the ground.

"I can protect myself, however I have no concern for your safety if you are going to recklessy jump infront of monsters!" the woman scolded as she slammed the window shut and disappeared. Renji sweatdropped. Renji went back to Urahara's shop to discuss this matter with Kisuke.

XXX

"She shot a purple flame, Renji?" Urahara didn't look surprised. "And she was tinkering with a strange plant when the Hollow appeared?" Renji nodded. "She must be a specialist in Kampo and Kidou" Renji looked puzzled "Kampo is someone who knows their herbs and healing powers, and of course you know Kidou…yes even Humans can use Kidou if their spiritual power is strong enough, but HOW does she know about Kidou if she did not know you were a Shinigami?"

XXX

Miyazaki Arashia patrolled the aisles at the market, searching for a particular herb very rare in Japan when a young boy ran into her. It was Hanatarou. "Hello Hana!"

"hello Miya!" Hana used Arashia's last name because her entire family was deceased, and she wished to keep the name alive. Plus she never particularly enjoyed the name Arashia since her brutal father had named her, and he did NOT share her last name thank the gods.

"Hana, I was attacked by another Hollow last night. I wish I could suppress my spiritual pressure more, but tending to my herbs makes it hard to keep a hold on it."

"MIYA! Are you okay? You know….I have some friends who could protect you."

"Oi, hana, you know with my Kidou abilities I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself!!! I can do more than heal people, you know" Miya was severely angered. She was tired of people telling her how fragile she was and that she needed someone to protect her.

"Sorry, Miya" Hana sweatdropped and grinned sheepishly.

"Does any of these friends have red hair and black tattoos by an chance, Hana?"

"RENJI!" Aburai Renji was strolling towards Hana at the exact moment Hana called out Renji's name. Hana pointed and Miya turned. Renji froze when he saw the woman as he took in her full appearance, now that there wasn't a Hollow around to distract him. The woman had huge purple eyes, of course long flowing red hair and was wearing a floor length black dress with cap sleeves and a deep V showing off cleavage to rival Matsumota Rangiku. On her right arm was a blue and black tattoo with Japanese dragons, which looked as if it were protecting the woman. The woman had a pissed look on her face as she strolled right up to Renji.

"I could have hit you with my _murasaki honoo (purple flame::hey Miya is a simple woman who came up with her very OWN special Kidou spells)_ spell!" Miya said as she grabbed Renji's gigai by his shirt collar. Renji could feel an immense Riatsu from this woman, whom he thought was beautiful.

"Uh" Renji sweatdropped. He was doing that a lot around this woman! "are you a shinigami???"

Hana Jumped in between the two, "perhaps we should take this back to your shop Miya so people do not overhear us. Could you let go of Renji? People are looking at you strangely."

XXX Back at Miya's shop XXX

"I'm a Kampo expert. This is the shop below my home in which I sell herbs to healers. What's a shinigami?"

Renji thought 'her riatsu feels like shinigami…but she's obviously not in a gigai and humans can see her'. Hana smiled, "renji, this is Miyazuki. Miya, this is Renji. He is from Soul Society like me. He kills Hollows to protect humans."

"Hana, you never told me you were a…what was it…shinigami?"

"I assumed you KNEW, since you could see me without my Gigai on AND you know Kidou"

"Kidou?"

"those purple flames you shoot, they are from the demon art called Kidou that Shinigami's use as one form of fighting with chants. You didn't know what you were doing?"

"Well I just felt the need to protect myself one day from one of those Hollows, and I put my hand up and this purple flame shot out. But it wouldn't come out later on when I was trying to figure out what happened, and I said _murasaki honoo_ asking myself 'what was that purple flame' and it shot out."

A Hollow's raging scream rang through the shop. Miya pounced off the floor and immediately placed herself in front of Hanatarou. Renji jumped out of his Gigia and unsheathed Zabimaru. Kurosaki Ichigo sped by the window, and Renji headed for the door. Miya rushed out with Hana close behind her.

XXX

The group stopped in a park not far from Urahara's shop and froze, Kuchiki Byakuya was fighting the hollow. Even in battle his manner was stoic and beautiful. Miya froze. She had seen this man before.

**FLASHBACK**

"AAHHH!!" Miya screamed. A Hollow appeared before Miya even though she could not see it, as it bit into her left leg. Miya was 15. The pain was excruciating and she passed out from both that and loss of blood. Suddenly the pressure from her leg was removed as she heard a stoic, smooth voice express 'Scatter, Senbonzakura'. Flower petals fluttered all around Miya and through a haze she saw a strange man in Fuedal age attire with beautiful blue eyes and flowing black hair. Suddenly she saw the strange monster that had attacked her, and a strange purple flow surrounded her as she felt the pain in her leg subside. Kuchiki Byakuya glanced at Miya, for an instant he looked shocked, but as he saw the bleeding had stopped he disappeared, leaving Miya in the middle of the park behind her school.

**END FLASHBACK**

"It's him…" Miya nearly passed out as a twinge in her leg overtook her. She nearly passed out and Renji caught her. Byakuya walked towards his Vice-Captain. "Captain, why have you left Soul Society?"

"Renji, you were to report back to Soul Society two days ago, what has happened?"

"We found a pattern in the Hollow movements, and I stayed to help Ichigo further investigate what it is they were after…which appears to have been this women" Renji glanced down at Miya and then back at his Captain.

"Miyazaki Asharia" Byakuya looked at the woman and calmly said her name. Miya was stunned.

"Captain, you know this woman? Miya?" He looked from his Captain and then again to Miya who was still draped in his arms.

* * *

**Sorry if this was a short chapter. I just wanted to hurry up and introduce my main character. However, I will be dragging out this fanfiction, so I will go into IMMENSE detail at times**

Review please, if you have ideas I'll make sure to try to write them in!


End file.
